6 Hearts 3 pairs
by Trent Trancy
Summary: this fanfiction is one huge story based off of 3 pairings. Natsu X Lucy, Gajeel X Levy and Lyon x Gray! this story includes awkward confessions, awkward i love yous and some awkward love rivals too! Rated M: Just Incase Due to Sexual jokes, Cussing , And hinted sex.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lyon was walking awkwardly next to Gray. He was super nervous for one reason, Gray is dragging him to the guild known as Fairy Tail. He hated going there because he never felt welcome. Gray was silent, focused on walking. Lyon looked over at Gray and blushed, then looked away. The only reason he's going to that damn guild is because Gray asked him to. "Whats your problem?" Gray asked "Nothing. But, uh...your clothes, Gray." "OH SHIT OKAY." Gray frantically started to put his clothes on. "Cute." Lyon thought. On their way to the guild, rain started to fall and the closer they got to the guild the harder the rain got. By the time they both got to the guild hall they were soaking wet. "Ew, you look AWFUL" Natsu said to gray teasingly. "Excuse ME? DO YOU WANNA GO SALAMANDER!?" Gray challenged. Erza then came in and separated the two "Can you stop acting so stupid for once?" Erza scolded them. After Natsu and Gray's little spat, Gray headed back twords Lyon "Sorry about that..." Gray rubbed the back of his head. "Anyway lets sit down, Mira made some pie." Lyon sat down at an empty table in the corner of the guild, that feeling of not being welcomed was coming back to him again. Gray left to go get some pie. When Gray came back, Lyon had taken off his jacket. Gray sat one plate of pie in front of Lyon and the spot he was going to sit. "You don't seem very comfortable, Lyon." Gray said. Lyon sat there, playing with the pie that was set before him with his fork. "Well...to be honest... I don't fell welcome in this guild, Gray." Lyon said nervously. "Well if yo-" Gray was cut off by a yell from an unexpected someone. "Hey guys!" Levy yelled as she entered the guild. "I'm back from my job!"


	2. Chapter 2

"So how have you guys been?" Levy asked everyone excitedly. "Levy!" Lucy screamed as she pulled Levy into a hug. "ohmygod, lucy do I have news for you!"" Levy exclaimed. "what is it?" Lucy asked. "I got into this AMAZING manga series while I was away on my job!" Lucy looked at Levy questionably "A MANGA series? I thought you only read REAL books, Levy." "THATS WHAT I THOUGHT TOO!" Levy paused. "Then...NARUTO HAPPENDED." everyone in the guild face palmed in sync. "Naruto?" Lucy asked disappointed. "Yeah! So then I found out about this thing called cosplay! It's wicked cool!" Levy suddenly gasped and ran over to Lyon and Gray "OMG! you two would make the most perfect Kakashi and Sasuke! And Natsu would make the best Naruto ever! And Lucy would be Sakura and and and...JUVIA WOULD BE INO!" "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT" Everyone in the guild exclaimed, minus Levy herself. "COSPLAY YOU DUMB BUTTS." Levy quickly grabbed Gray, Lyon, Natsu, Lucy, and Juvia and ran into another room.

"Okay!" Levy Exclaimed "Now everyone stri-" Lyon and Gray were already stripped down to there underwear. "...well...everyone else strip I guess..." sense no one (but Lyon and Gray) wouldnt get naked, Levy forcefully stripped them and put on each of their cosplays. "Okay so now...wait for it...wait for it... Natsu and Gray have too kiss!" Lyon had a shocked expression and kept silent "WHAAAAAT?!" Natsu and Gray yelled in unison "sasuke and Naruto kiss in the series more than once! So at least kiss one time! Pretty please?" Levy started to whine "My man will not kiss another man! That is unforgivable!" Juvia yelled, trying to protect her "Man's" perfect subtle lips from being tainted by another males ugly and cursed lips. "Wow, Juvia! I didnt know you were so homophobic!" Levy teased, trying to get Juvia on her side "I mean, if your "man" kissed Natsu its not like hes really kissing a guy-" "I AM A GUY." Natsu said, cutting her off. " TALK ABOUT RUDE." Natsu snapped at Levy. "Whatever, Mr. Sassafras." Levy looked over "Hey Lyon! What do you think about Natsu and Gray kissing?" 


End file.
